Quests With Hope To Prevail
by waffledude999
Summary: The Wasabi Warriors aren't as normal as they seem, according to the activities director for Camp Half-Blood. Especially when a demonic monster is sent from the depths of Tartus to destroy the gang. Join Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and the Wasabi Warriors as they go on one heck of a whirlwind, finding love, discovering hidden treasures and toasting marshmallows! KimxJack PercyxAnnabeth
1. Chapter 1

Wasabi Demi-God Warriors

Percy's PoV  
"I am sure you are all aware of the six new demi-gods arriving tomorrow" started the bearded centaur, his straggly, long, brown hair hanging loose onto his bare chest. "What new demi-gods?" I whispered to a beautiful blonde sixteen year old girl next to me, leaning against a gleaming, bronze shield, intricate pictures of battle scenes carved into it.  
The girl chuckled and turned her head, her stormy grey eyes focused on me. "Trust you to completely skip the whole of this week's council meetings" Annabeth sighed, shaking her head, smirking. "There are six demi-gods from California that are arriving tomorrow." "Oh" I gasped, finally understanding.  
I turned my attention back to Chiron, the centaur addressing the crowd. "Well, I have received some intriguing and alarming news from Brody" he informed, the steely and hard expression on his face letting us know the matter was not to be taken lightly. "It turns out, monsters have already attacked. In fact, the Minotaur has made it his burden to rid the world of these clueless demi-gods!" Gasps and mutters echoed around the clearing, the crackling fire illuminating the worried and concerned faces of the campers. "I request the presence of the councillors immediately" Chiron demanded, and trotted of the platform, making it clear his speech was finished.  
"The Minotaur attacked them?" Annabeth asked, her eyes wide and full of questioning. "Percy, the last person the Minotaur attacked directly was you, and that was because you're a son of Poseidon!" Grover told me, his hands moving around flamboyantly to make his point. "So that must mean another kid of Poseidon is in California?" I cried, my emotions all over the place. Surely I should be happy I have a half-brother (or sister), but that would mean sharing my cabin, my table, my schedule, and I wouldn't be dad's favourite any more. "Or a kid of Zeus or Hades" added Annabeth.  
"Oh, you two have to go see Chiron, remember?" Grover informed us, luckily. "OK, see you later" I said, patting him on the shoulder as I turned to leave. Annabeth caught up with me, and she was quick to continue with the subject. "What if all five of them are kids of the Big Three?" she questioned her voice full of concern and curiosity. "Annabeth, I seriously doubt that" I snorted, turning to look at her. Her crimson red lips curved into a perfectly shaped 'o', and her eyebrows rose. "Oh, so whose kids do you think they are then, Seaweed Brain?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and placing one hand onto her hip. I stopped walking to stay beside her, and thought. "Poseidon, Artemis, Hades, Apollo, Athena and Demeter" I replied, confidently smiling. "And you?" "Aphrodite, Hermes, Zeus, Ares, Hephaestus and Athena" Annabeth answered. Her voice was so full of surety and assertion, I didn't seem as happy with my answer.  
"Let's bet on it" I suggested. "Whoever gets the most right, wins!" Annabeth smirked. "Easy. If I win, you have to propose to Clarisse in front of_everyone _at the earliest campfire" she said, evilly crossing her arms. I gulped, and tried to imagine the scene. Me, on my knees, bright red and holding a silver, diamond ring. Clarisse, shocked with steam pouring out of her ears. The crowd, laughing and pointing as if it was a circus show. I shuddered, trying my hardest to rid the horrifying image out of my head.  
"OK, and if I win, you have to stand in front of the whole of the camp on the next campfire and sing something!" I told her, recalling the time she confided in me that she gets serious stage fright. A cruel suggestion, I know, but so is proposing to a professional** cage fighter**! She does know that I probably won't come out of it in one whole piece, right?  
Annabeth's eyes widened with disbelief, and her jaw dropped. "What? No!" she spluttered. "So, do you want to call of the bet then?" I asked her. "As in I understand if it's way too much humiliation for you." She furiously shook her head, and waved her hands about. "Don't do that!" she moaned, her ginormous pride making an appearance again. "I can handle it!" I smiled at her. "That's good" I said, making my way towards the Big House. She sulked after me, occasionally 'innocently' kicking rocks at the back of my legs.

Annabeth's PoV  
I cannot believe Percy. He is so infuriating sometimes! I have no idea why I put myself through the pain and torture of staying with him.  
"Percy, Annabeth, so nice of you to finally decide to show up" Chiron sarcastically greeted us as we walked into the Big House. Percy looked sheepish, his head hung low and hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Sorry Chiron" he apologised. "Yeah, sorry Chiron" I added. He nodded, and resumed speaking to the other councillors.  
"As I was saying, the five demi-gods have been found by Brody Parker, junior satyr. One of the demi-gods Brody suspects is a son of Poseidon – " Percy turned to me and stuck his tongue out, his eyes gleaming as if to say 'ha I've got one right!'. "And the others fairly minor" Chiron explained. "Well, who are these kids?" asked a mischievous blond boy, who was propped up on the ping pong table. "Well, there are five fifteen year old boys, and two fifteen year old girls. Brody never told me their names" he replied. "Connor, I do hope you will make our newcomers welcome. No 'first year pranks'?" Connor Stoll, the seventeen year old son of Hermes, just winked at him, hinting at his plans.  
"Anyway, since our Cabin for the Uncertain is full, they are needed to stay somewhere else" declared Chiron, resting his muscular arms on a long, wooden stick. "Perhaps, the five boys in the care of Percy, and the girls looked after by Annabeth." Percy looked at Chiron with a questioning look. "Why me?" he asked. "Well, Percy, you do need to learn some responsibility, since you are going to be the saviour of the world someday" Chiron answered, smiling at him. Percy nodded, cockily.  
"So, I do believe that you all activities to be getting to, am I wrong?" he stated, ushering us all away. I turned my back to him, and proceeded to walk out of the door. "Annabeth, Percy, stay" demanded Chiron, as me and Percy swivelled round. "There is something you need to know about the demi-gods arriving tomorrow." "Don't worry, I won't be hostile towards the Poseidon kid" Percy sighed, running his hand through his jet black hair. "No, it's not that" Chiron said, his expression grave and serious. "Not only is there a son of the Big Three amongst the five, but there is also someone else. Someone important" Chiron muttered, a faraway look in his hazelnut eyes. "Who?" I asked, intently watching his every move. He turned away, and looked out of the window, taking deep breaths. Percy and I gulped at his mysterious and serious actions. Whatever he was ranting on about now, must be very important.  
"I do not know" Chiron finally said. I took a double take, hardly believing my ears. "Come again?" Percy asked. "I do not know how they are distinguished in anyway at all, or how they are relevant to the prophecy! It is just Brody's suspicions!" he replied, his eyebrows raised, pure confusion clouding his eyes. "What prophecy?" I inquired, intrigued. Chiron suddenly realised where he had slipped up and attempted to cover it up. "Oh, did I say prophecy, I meant mission!" he cried. Now it was Percy's turn to interrogate him, his strong, bare arms crossed. "What mission?" he asked, curiosity and interest clear in his voice. Chiron began to fiddle with his stick, trotting around the room. "No, not mission, uh . . . um . . . the schedule!" he mumbled. "The schedule?" I said, placing my hands onto my hips. "Yes, schedule!" Chiron replied. He then approached us pushing out of the Big House and out onto the porch. "Now, now, run along. Prepare for the newcomers, polish your swords or write your parents, whatever, I do not care." He shooed us off the porch with his stick, telling us to forget what we had heard. "Do not fret over it, I'm just an old man . . . I mean centaur that is on the verge of insanity and absent-mindedness!" he boomed.  
As we walked away from the Big House, me and Percy looked at each other, bewilderment and perplexity written plainly all over our faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.U Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever, I've just been addicted to these apps called Instagram and Candy Crush Saga.  
Also just to be clear, yes it is Brody from Wrath of The Swan.  
Also I would like to give a huge shoutout to KickinItFanatKick, she has given me the most amazing review. I have dedicated a character to her, a girl named Alaisia, whom she created, who will make an appearance in Chapter 3.  
Hope you enjoy!**

Kim's PoV  
I paced back and forth, my hands trembling and my heart was pounding. My breathing was uneven, as I had a silent breakdown. My knees felt weak, as I struggled to walk straight. Nothing . . . Nothing could help me to . . . to unsee . . . that . . . that creature out there. Nothing.  
When the door flew open, I almost had a heart attack. I hid behind a pillar, peering around it to see who . . . or what . . . had made an appearance. Fortunately, it was only Jack and Jerry.  
"Kim? Where are you?" called out Jack, his voice full of concern. I revealed myself from behind the pillar, shaking. They looked at me with worry, suspicion in their eyes. "Kim, what's the matter?" Jack asked. I tried to speak, I really did, but all that came out of my mouth were useless stutters and the odd squeak. "What?"  
I couldn't answer. I couldn't, Something inside of me told me that if I spoke his name, then I feared he would appear again. Well, I don't think he shouldn't be able to appear again, I hope. He turned into dust right after I . . . I . . . I . . . threw the converse at him.  
I shook my head, refusing to reply. My lips were sealed and I intended to keep it that way. "Kim, tell us" Jerry inquired, approaching me with Jack beside him. I shook my head again, this time putting my back to the boys. I resisted the urge to release the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I felt a warm, firm hand on my shoulder, a sensation which made me shudder. I yelped, and fled to the safety of the wall. I collapsed against it a cried out "I didn't mean to take it! Please don't hurt me!"  
"Take what Kim?" Jack asked, softly. "Why are you behaving like this?" This time, I couldn't help but let the tears flow. "The . . . the . . . the medallion" I murmured, as I clung onto my knees. "What's a medallion?" Jerry inquired. "Kim, what are you going on about?"  
"Inferno" I whispered.  
All of a sudden, like a bomb going off, the doors were once again swung open. My eyes flew to the direction of the doorway, as my heart jumped out of my throat. I foolishly had spoken his name, and now he's coming to seek his revenge. I ran into the girl's changing rooms (or what ever you would call a dingy, foul-smelling cesspit) and crouched into a ball. I then prepared myself for the damned fate that awaited me.  
Suddenly, nearly scaring me to death, five figures appeared around the lockers. Jerry, Jack and Brody, there faces consumed with worry, were the only ones I recognised. The other two were two individuals I had not met before. One was a dark-haired teenager, his piercing green eyes I could clearly see even from a great deal away. He wore jeans and a navy blue hoodie, a packpack slung around his shoulder. A pen was on display in his front pocket of his jeans.  
The other figure was also a teenager, yet a girl this time. She had honey blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. She was clad in a pair of desert brown jeans and a green t-shirt, also a packpack slung round her shoulder.  
"Kim, what are you doing down there?" inquired Brody, panting. "She's been acting like this ever since we saw her a couple of minutes ago" informed Jack. Him and Brody rushed over to help me up, as I lay strewn across the floor in the corner. "Nothing's going to hurt you Kim" Jack told me, gently. He offered out his hand, which I graciously took, only to be forced back down again by a surge of pain in my stomach. I had not noticed the burning agony before now, but I think that was due to my fear. Fear of the demon.  
The other three ran over to my side, to see what was the matter with me. I slouched up against the walls, clutching my stomach. "Kim, give me your hands, we'll get you up" Brody told me. As I outstretched my hand to grasp his, everyone gasped. "Is that . . . is it . . . is that blood on her hands?" Jerry wailed. Despite the horrendous throbbing of my stomach, I actually felt sorry for Jerry, being so confused at such an awkward moment.  
"Yeah, it's leaking through her shirt" said the dark-haired boy. "Oh, Kim" sighed Brody, sympathetically. "We need to get her to Camp" stated the blonde girl, her voice so full of seriousness and boldness. Brody and the boy agreed, whilst me, Jack and Jerry just looked at them with bewilderment. "We'll explain on the way" said the blonde girl. "On the way to what?" asked Jack. "Just pick her up and follow us" the dark-haired boy sighed.  
Jack bent down and apologised. "For what?" I asked, cautiously. "For this" he replied. I immediatley screamed as I was hoisted up bridal style, my stomach literally exploded. He then carried me off out the dojo.

Percy's PoV  
We had travelled to Seaford, California in order to 'pick up' the six demi-gods, I had started to think they were something exceptionally extraordinary. Not even I was picked up.  
Blackjack was tired. Well, more like exhausted. We had flown for around five hours straight, and we were shattered. I would have wanted to collapse and sleep as soon as we touched ground, if hadn't been for the monster Blackjack smelt. He had gotten spooked as soon as he whiffed the scent, and scampered off down a deserted alleyway. Annabeth suspected something large, and potentially dangerous.  
We fled across the beach, and spotted a mall, just off the highway. We sped into it, and looked around. Immediatley, we spotted a short haired brunet, a pair of ray bans perched on his nose, whilst clad in a red checkered shirt over a grey plain Harley Davidson t-shirt, blue jeans and red BK's. Brody Fawcett. He had opted for crutches too, like Grover, as they were placed on the metal chair beside him.  
As soon as we approached him, he shot up. He put on his crutches and motioned for us to follow him. He hobbled along the mall, and after a couple of minutes, we came close to a courtyard. Few shops were situated their, including an exotic looking restaurant. A pile of ash sat beside a table, a green converse was few centimeters behind it. Me, Brody and Annabeth looked cautiously at each other, and burst inside. There were two boys, both looking completely confused.  
"Guys, meet Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase" Brody introduced. "Annabeth and Percy, this is Jack Brewer and Jerry Martinez." I nodded my head at Jack, respectfully. He politely said hello to Annabeth, whilst the other boy, Jerry, winked at her. Jack, though, seemed distracted.  
"Where's the others?" Brody asked. "I specifically asked you all to meet here!" "Kim's in the back" Jerry said. Brody charged off to retrieve her, not before Jack placed his hand out to stop him. "She's freaking out" he muttered. "And she burst into tears when you guys came in and ran into the changing rooms." The way Jack's voice sounded so worried, so concerned, made me think the ash pile outside might have had something to do with the girl's freak out.  
"Who's the girl?" Annabeth asked, curious. "Kim Crawford, a girl who doesn't ever cry" Brody stated, seriously. His voice was so hard, I started to consider the feelings he might have for her. And the deep feelings Jack might have for her, too.  
We all rushed into the changing rooms, and scoured the room. I spotted a blonde girl crumpled up into the corner. From her beautiful hazel eyes spilled glistening tears, her perfectly crimson lip trembled, and her gorgeous honey coloured hair was all ruffled from attempting to conceal herself. It wasn't that hard to find her, due to the bright green baseball jacket she was wearing, mascara stains coating the sleeves. And just as I had suspected, she was missing a shoe. A green converse.

10 minutes later

We had ran all the way to a parked rusty red truck, on the outskirts of the mall. Jack put his hands into the girl's pocket and took out a pair of keys. He struggled to put the keys in the door, and hold the girl at the same time. I took the keys off him, and put them in the door, swinging it open. He mumbled a thank you, as he placed the girl onto the backseat of the car. The crimson blood was seeping through at an alarming amount now, the deep concern for this matter clear on his face.  
"Where are the others?" Brody cried. "The others?" Jack asked, confused. "Grace and Brett" answered Brody, hurriedly. "Brett!" choked Jack. "Why him?" "Is he another one?" I interrupted. Brody nodded. "Another what!" Jack bellowed. He was obviously not one to be left out of things. "Jack just focus on looking after Kim!" Brody replied, getting agitated. Jack then furiously clambered into a seat beside the girl in the car, and slammed the door.  
"Jerry, you call Grace, ask her where she is" Brody ordered, as he brought out his phone. "I'll call Brett."

20 minutes later

"Where are they!" moaned Annabeth. She was feeling the same anxiety as me, my hands all clammy and sticky. "How many are we waiting for?" I demanded. Brody whipped his head around, and I could see in his eyes he was getting nervous to. "Only three others" he replied.  
I turned to the pair of teenagers in the truck. The blonde girl was sleeping, and Jack was watching over her closely. I could now clearly see the crimson stain on her shirt.  
All of a sudden, three teenagers, one skinny ginger haired boy, another a brunette girl, and the last a tall boy. They all approached Brody, and immediatley asked who me and Annabeth were. "They've come to get you" he explained. They all looked at each other with bewilderment. "If Jerry's here?" the brunette girl began. "Where are Jack and Kim?" Jerry pointed to the truck, and they peered through the window. "What's that on her shi . . . " the brown haired boy started, but was stopped when he realized. "Oh my god" he breathed. The girl shrieked, as she clutched onto Jerry, just before she fell to the ground. The ginger haired boy swung the door open, and pulled Jack out. He grasped his collar with an imense severity, and shook the teenager who was obviously has much more physical strength. "What the hell did you do to her Jack!" he screamed. "It wasn't me, we found her like this!" Jack tried to explain. "She was alone when this happened!" he spluttered, growing more furious by the second. "No! Yes! I don't know!" Jack spluttered.  
We had much struggle prising the boy off of Jack, and calming him down was next to impossible. "Get in the car, we'll explain it to you on the way" I told him. "On the way to what?" muttered the brown haired boy, still shocked and a little shaken. "Just get in the car" Jack sighed.

**Jerry's PoV  
**It was an awkward silence as we all crammed into the truck, making sure to leave enough room for Kim, who was in a deep slumber. "Are you sure she's not dead?" I inquired once more, causing groans from the inhabitants of the truck. "Yes Jerry, she's still alive" Jack replied. His patience seemed to be wearing thin, so I decided not to venture further on the topic.  
"So, where are we going" I asked the black haired boy, Percy. He had decided he would drive, as he was seventeen, the oldest in the car, next to Jack. "A place called Camp Half Blood" he answered. "And why is it only us seven can go?" Jack asked. "You're . . . unique" he replied, choosing the word carefully. "How?" Grace asked, wiping the tears from her eyes with a tissue. "Just full of question you guys aren't you" Percy murmered. "Do you all only have one parent" Annabeth abrubtly asked. We all answered with yes. "How does that make us unique?" Brett demanded. He seemed furious with the assumption he is different because he has only one parent. "Well . . . it's complicated" stammered Annabeth, struggling to decide on how to word her answer. "The parent whom you have never met, is not who they seem." I pondered on this statement. How can my dad not be who he seems? Mom says he was a very important man, whom had to suddenly leave, with good reason.  
"That parent is a God or Goddess in Olympus" Percy interrupted. "You, all of you, are all demi-gods." I could tell by the expressions on my friends faces, they did not in the slightest believe these strangers. I found it hard to take in as well. "Prove it" Brett spat, bitterly. Brody took this as his chance to assist the two newcomers. "The thing that attacked Kim was a minotaur. I saw it before it attacked her, and called Percy and Annabeth" he explained. "It was sent from Taturus, where Hdes resides, to kill her, as he sensed something powerful in her." "What's a mi - " I began, until Milton interrupted. "It's a half man half bull Greek mythalogical creature" he explained. As I got even more confused by his advanced vocubulary, Milton proceeded to explain further. "It's made up." I gasped, a hint of newfound knowledge in my voice.  
"Believe what you want, but put it this way, if you're not prepared when they come, you're screwed" Brody sighed.

2 hours later

I was just dropping off to sleep, when a scream disrupted the serene atmosphere. Kim had awoken, her honey coloured hair all ruffled and her chocolate eyes filled with panic and fear. "Where is he?" she screamed. Her hands were shaking and her lip was trembling. "Where is he?" She surveyed the truck, and saw that the thing or person she was afraid of was not present.  
"Calm down" Jack told her softly, as he grabbed her hands and trapped her attention. "Kim, who is 'he'?" She shook her head abrubtly as a tear rolled down her cheek. She reapetedly whispered 'no'. "Kim, tell me, please" Jack asked. Kim bit her lip, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Inferno" she whispered, cautiously. "Inferno found me."


End file.
